1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to improvements in connector devices and relates more particularly to an improved connector device adapted to be mounted in the wall of a fiberglass duct of an air conditioning system and couple thereto a cylindrical flexible duct member.
2. The Prior Art
As conducive to an understanding of the present invention it should be recognized that increasing use is being made of air conduits or ducts comprised of semi-rigid, polymer bonded fibrous material. Such material has the advantage of being light in weight, inexpensive, and having a high thermal efficiency as contrasted, for instance, with metallic ducts, lined or unlined.
A drawback in the use of such ducting material is that, due to the fibrous nature thereof, conventional fasteners, such as sheet metal screws, rivets, etc. cannot be employed.
Fiber ducts are frequently used as a main conduit in conjunction with branches of cylindrical flexible conduit comprised of inner and outer liners having an interior insulation stuffing disposed between the liners, a helical metallic coil being mounted within the inner liner to assure that the conduit retains a cylindrical configuration.
Heretofore the tapping of cylindrical conduit into the wall of fiber duct has involved inserting a cylindrical collar through a complemental hole formed in the duct, bending portions of the collar interiorly of the duct radially outwardly, to define a flange, and thereafter sleeving the cylindrical duct end over the portions of the collar disposed outwardly of the duct. The inner layer of the flexible cylindrical duct is taped to the collar, and a plastic strap is disposed in encompassing relation of the duct and tightened to clamp the duct over the collar.
As will be apparent from the above description, the coupling of the flexible cylindrical duct to duct board as presently practiced provides an unsightly and lossy connection, largely dependent upon the skill of the installer.